The Seven Go To Goode High School
by ALittleGryffindor
Summary: After the giant war the seven want a normal life so they all move into a house and start going to Goode High School Not the average high school story I promise! Have tried hard not to make the characters OOC! Better than it looks like please read and please review


**HELLO, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I AM NOT REALLY INTO WRITING STUFF BUT WHENEVER I READ ANY GOODE FANFICTIONS I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF HOW THE STORY WOULD'VE BEEN ACCORDING TO ME SOO HERE IS MY VERSION AND I PROMISE ITS NOT ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE HIGH SCHOOL FANFICTIONS. ALSO I HAVE TRIED NOT TO MAKE MY CHARACTERS OOC.**

Chapter 1

*after the giant war*

The car parked and out came seven demigods. Though if you looked at them they would just appear as a bunch of normal teenagers. There was no sign of fear which could normally be seen on the faces of demigods. Well after what they faced there was little that terrified them.

"Finally! I'd rather fight gaea again than be stuck in that car for so long." said Percy

" i thought you liked cars, Seaweed Brain" remarked Annabeth

"Yeah i do, but not cars with 7 people jammed in them. My back is already paining" said Percy

" I still dont undertand why we couldnt have just flied in the Argo 2." said Leo

" Oh gods Leo!"

"But think about it it would not have taken so much time and its highly convinient and -"

"Okay stop,"cut in Annabeth "next time Leo but now that we have reached let us enter our new home"

After the giant war the demigods wanted to live a normal life and after getting permission from Chiron they bought a house, which for the past few months was being worked on by Annabeth ,and decided that they would attend high school.

Nobody was really happy with the decision but they all wanted to live normally for once or as normal as it was possible for them to be!

Jason stepped up and opened the door.

"wow!" could heard from all around.

"okay, so bedrooms are on the above floor and-" Leo had just started running "- I have already assigned the bedrooms"

"well the supreme commander should get the best room" said Leo

"shut up repair boy" mocked Piper . Leo stuck his tounge out at her and then everyone left to check out their bedrooms.

"you know Wise Girl" said percy "hmm" "I have this feeling that your gonna be in my room half the time soo you wasted soo much of your precious time designing your own room"

"or you are going to be in my room half the time soo let's give your room to Leo. He wanted the biggest room anyways"

"you wouldn't " Said Percy dramatically, his eyes wide.

"I soo would" replied annabeth, who was trying hard not to smile

Percy stared at Annabeth as though she had turned into a monster then laughed and kissed her cheek.

The sight of Percy and Annabeth pained piper's heart. They were soo easy together. She thought about Jason , everyone at Camp Half-Blood had said he was too perfect, he was perfect no doubt but their relationship was not perfect…atleast not what piper wanted It to be…Jason was an amazing boyfriend and they loved each other alot but…he was not the kind of guy whom you'd flirt with or crack some dirty jokes with. No wonder people wanted their relationship to be Like Percy and Annabeth's.

"hey Pipes"

"Jason! Oh, hey!

"you alright?" said Jason sounding concerned.

"oh yes I'm fine, just thinking" I said with a smile

"well let's check our rooms then" he said returning the smile. He leaned forward and kissed her and then went towards his room. Piper smiled to herself . Maybe she was wrong. Maybe their relationship was what a piper wanted to be.

Frank stood outside hazel's bedroom wondering whether to knock or to just walk in. Leo would just walk in…Oh he is just being stupid he thought, ofcourse he should knock.

"Come in"'said a voice undoubtedly hazel's

"hey"

"hey"

"umm… I got you something" said frank

"really! What?" said hazel

Tentatively frank brought out a small statue from his back

"This is a Chinese show piece , from a new collection my grandma had just got from China" said Frank "I thought u would like to keep it in your room...but it's okay if u don't wanna keep it"

"oh Frank this is beautiful , Thanks" said a now crimson Hazel. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him which made him turn crimson too.

"So when do we start school?" asked Leo

"Don't talk while eating" scolded Piper

"Tomorrow" said Annabeth

"Wh-what! Tomorrow? Isn't that like too early" choked Leo

"No it isn't , we are already behind course and if we actually want to pass then better catch up as soon as possible" Said Annabeth

"Which school are we going to anyway?" asked Jason

"Goode High School" said Annabeth sneaking a look at Percy.

"What! Not that school again. " sighed Percy

"But is'nt that the only school you actually survived for like more than one year" said Annabeth

"Yeah but...well u'll see" said Percy

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didnt press the issue any longer.

"Okay...would anyone mind?" asked Frank his confusion evident on his face

"I used to go to Goode before Hera sent me to The Wolf House and I actually survived long enough to continue for a second year" said Percy

"Atleast long enough that you didn't blow up the school" teased Annabeth

"Actually I did blow up the orchestra place" said Percy

The conversation went on but Hazel had stopped paying attention. The idea of going to school again terrified her. The last school she had been in was not one memorable experience. The children used to call her mother a witch and all those bullies...Sure she knew time had changed since the 40's and it was in school that she met Sammy and this time she had Frank,maybe it won't be as bad but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen and being a demigod had taught her to trust her instincts.

**SO HERE WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW , COUNSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST WELCOME **

**ALSO I'M NOT SURE AS TO WHEN I WILL UPDATE IT MIGHT TAKE A LOT OF TIME AS I MENTIONED I AM NOT INTO WRITING STUFF AND IT TAKES ME A LOT OF TIME TO THINK BUT I HAVE MY BASIC IDEAS SO I MOST PROBABLY WONT BE HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK BUT IT IS GONNA TAKE TIME TO CONVERT MY IDEAS INTO WORDS**

**THANKYOU.**


End file.
